Crimson Love
by Jinouga
Summary: Finn was fifteen when his father got killed and he was kidnapped and sold as a slave, anger burst as he saw the dark side of the world. Then a raven haired girl just bought him will this change the way he looks at the world now? or will this add the fire inside him?
1. Chapter 1: Mistress Marceline

_**Not another story! since Fanfic has an error while uploading new story or chapters I'm gonna make new stories and since I can barely keep up with four I'll based this one with the reviews or favorites or follow if I'll continue or not. My mind keeps on feeding me new ideas so I'll just write them and let you readers decide.**_

* * *

**Finn POV**  
Ever since I was little my family and I have traveled around the known placest in this world. It didn't matter  
if it's dangerous or not, My father will always drag us on his adventures not that I don't like it but even as a kid I knew that one day things could go for the worst. One day when I was still fifteen my father brought me into a bar.  
Alcohol,Women,Fights,Weapons,Food name it, everything was there. but he got into a fight, fighting three men at the same time was crazy and soon he goes down. But as I was about to go to him someone slits his throat,  
I watched at the horror that was happening "That's for not paying" a guy said. I was furios being killed for not paying I felt nothing but anger and rage I charge towards the man but he simply slaps my face and I went down.  
"This kid got some guts.." as he laughs "I think he's worth a fortune, some women love to play with kids." another guy said as he pick me up by grabbing my hair "I-it hurts! Let go of me!" then he punched my guts finally knocking me out.

I woke up in a cell, it was smelly and looked really bad, I quickly look for a way out but somebody shouted  
"MEAL TIME!" as he walk towards each cell giving them food and water, I look upon each cell as far as my eye can see some were kids just like me, some were teenagers and some were even grandads.  
"After this make yourself presentable wahahaha" his laugh was really disturbing. After eating I decided  
I'll just rest "kid! heeey... kid!" I move closer to my cellmate "yes grandpa what is it?" he laughs after hearing the word grandpa and a tear drops from his eye. "Grandpa huh? Anyway make yourself look good they'll sell you."  
"What!? they'll what?" the old man scratches his head "If you found yourself a good master he might even set you free or if he's stupid you can escape him!" still the idea of selling people was crazy. "Bu-but what about you old man?" I'm worried about the old guy too "I'm a rotten candy and I've been here for thirty years they'll kill me." then he started to eat his food. Never in my life of adventures have seen something this horrible or something as cruel and as evil as this. _"I'll kill them all! none of them will be left!"_

A loud ring echoed across the room it was a little defeaning as the doors started to open the prisoners got up and started to do their own routine some were dancing, others were telling jokes I even saw some women torn their clothes and started posing while nude, this made me sick it made me angrier and angrier. then the man who entered was made of rock and was very fat. "Made of rock but filled with fats huh?" I said as he passed through my cell, I can see that I pissed him off as the others prisoner laughs at him, then the door on my cell opens up as he started to beat me up, he kept on kicking me on my ribs he even steps on my feet causing massive pain to me.  
"Grr..." I stood up and throw a punch but before it landed a stick hit me and sent electricity over my body.  
Then the fat rock brings a girl he started groping her in her private parts "I'm bringing this one home!" he said as I lose my consciousness.

When I woke up the room was envelop with silence "I guess it's over." "You've got some spirit kid."  
The old man said as he noticed me waking up. "If you ever got out or escape can you do a favor for me?"  
"Sure gramps what is it." He puts his hand into a bar giving me a ring. "Just bury it somewhere peaceful."  
As I look into him he's motionless, his eyes was close, and a smile on his face. "Okay." I responded and cried  
quitely. Everyday after the old man died all I did was train my body and my mind, meditating, doing push ups,  
And when sometimes they gives us book I read it "I must learn to adapt myself and learn new techniques."

**Two years later...**

For two years all I did was trained and studied and when it's selling time I insult them, Nobody likes someone being insulted then it's selling time once more. A few people entered, insulting them was easy enough except for one girl, a pale raven haired girl she had red eyes and was wearing a tank top and jeans.  
_"I actually can't think of anything to insult her, she is the most decent looking customer they've had."_  
"You're cute I like cute boys" she started so lick her lips "Fuck you." It was all I could say.  
she bit her lower lip "Oh... a fighter I'm taking you."  
_"At least she's a girl, Overpowering her is easy." _then the door opens and he carried me with a singlehand.  
"What the glob!?" she laughs at me "Too bad I'm a vampire.." then she licks my cheeks down to my neck sending shivers to my body. "My... my... a pure boy.." she bit her lower lip harder this time as the guards started to cuff me as we reach a counter. "I'll take this one." as they both discuss how much I cost I look around at my fellow slaves, some of them were just itching to get out of that dirty dungeon. "Miss would you like us to clean your purchase?" she throws me towards the guards "yeah he stinks plus cut his hair too." I was taken to a bathroom then the guards started kicking me. "Clean yourself slave, and hurry up or I'll beat you up." there was no point in resisting them so I started to clean myself and after that they cut my hair into somehow shaggy.  
After that they return me to the girl who purchased me she's around my age when I look at her face.  
Then they tied me up again and carried me "It's good I can do this on my own" she said.

Hours pass by and she carried me while she's floating _"That's kinda cool I gotta admit it."_ then we approach a cave and not far inside a house she opens it and throws me into a couch. "Now what should we do first?" she licks my ear down to my neck again then she started sniffing me. "What do you want?" then she kisses me as she forces her tounge inside my mouth and started swirling it. "Call me Mistress Marceline from now on."

* * *

_**And that's the first chapter again I'd like to remind you guys that this is a test and will continue only if I see that the reviews are good or if favorites and follows are high makingsad stories are not my forte but I'd really like to make one :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Blood and Old Lover

_**Alright so here is the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews , fav and follow. They really do mean a lot to me**_  
_**well for all of us writers here it's the greatest feeling that we can have when someone likes you work.**_

* * *

**Finn POV**

It's been two weeks since she bought me but I haven't given up hope yet, I already knew I can't take her head on  
_"So much for my training.."_ Everyday she just licks me or kicks me in the gut it hurt but not as bad as being down there in the prison. As time pass by I studied her every move, daily routine, chores, even meal time everything was critical if I am to escape this vampire bitch, Since she literally takes me wherever she goes inside the her house I saw every possible escape scenario the best was to escape mid day when the sun is at its peak.  
"Finn! Mealtime!" I heard her say that as footsteps came closer and closer to me then a door opens.  
Everytime I see her I give her a glare it's been my best weapon from her to not break into her will.  
"You are disgusting.." I said, because the food she gives me she chews then first then spit it at my plate.  
"Oh... a dog shouldn't be that disrespectful to her... MASTER!" her eyes glow bright red then she started kicking me, Every kick she landed felt like I was being hit by a charging bull.._ "Grr. I shouldn't underestimate her powers."_  
I groan from the pain, and scream as every pain that I felt was getting stronger by the second..  
I was panting when she stops kicking me and went out, she came back after a few seconds having a whip at her side. I just stared at her motionless , I couldn't feel my entire body. I can see my arms covered with bruises.  
"Do you like it huh? huh? huh? fucking dog!" she started lashing her whip "Arrrghh! St-s-st-s-stop..." tears were falling out of my eyes. "What do you have to say?" I didn't respond to her. "Hmph.." then she left the room.

_[Three Days Later]_

**Marceline POV**

I can't get it out of my head his face and how he looked like after my beating I went over the line that time.  
_"Glob! why wouldn't he just give up! All of my slaves just gives up after I lick them or when I punish them.."_  
"Fuck it I'm going to sleep." I went upstairs and tried sleeping *sniff* "I stink.." I got up and got to the bathroom a little annoyed cause I was already feeling sleepy. While I was showering I heard my door open wildly.  
I look out the window "WHAT THE F-" I as crash through the wall completely nude and wet. That boy is making a run for it . "Where do you think you're going!?" I turn into my feral mode and catch up to him before he reaches out of the cave, with my huge body I simply punch him from behind sending him flying to the cavewall.  
He crashes there I heard him groan as he cries and when I looked at him, I started to feel a pity on him  
he's still crawling out even though I was already a feet close to him , his arms broken and so was his left leg, as he spews out blood "Ah...ah..." was all he could release as he loses his consciousness. I carried him towards my house and as I saw him I couldn't help but drop a tear, his eyelids were half open and his eyes makes him look like he's still awake but he's not. I set him down on his cage and rested my head on his chest.  
_"What the hell? his heart is not beating!?" _I began to panick , I have no medical experience since I'm a vampire I'm immortal and everything that might hurt me just heals back again. I started to run to my bookshelf and look for a pre mushroom war book about first aid. Then I found something called CPR and how to restart a heart.  
I rush to him hitting most of my tables and chairs along the way. _"I see so this is how it's done.." _ I tried restarting his heart by giving him CPR. After a few intense seconds his heart was beating again. I started to cry with joy since the slave that I just gotten to like has comeback to life. While resting my head on his chest still monitoring  
his heart I tasted something on my lips. _"It's his blood.." _I started to lick it and give it a taste and when I did  
everything changes, I see him differently , I feel different about him , I kinda like him more than I just got to and most importantly I want his blood. It was sweet and very addictive, I've never tasted anything like that before.  
I realize that his lips and maybe inside of his mouth that there's more so I began kissing him with every blood that I drank I got more and more aggresive I started to use my tounge inside his mouth looking for even a smallest amount of blood , then I felt something more my insides were all wet and hot I started to put a finger inside "Aa.." I moan from the pleasure that as I started carressing my own breast I pinch my nipple and I release a louder and more erotic moan I was in complete ecstacy, I wanted more just a little more. Then I looked at him  
_"I wanna fuck him! right here right now! fuck! I can't control myself!" _but his state clearly tells me that it's not gonna happen right now so I decided to please myself as I head towards my room and locked it.  
The whole night I pleasured myself as this time the thing that I can't get out of my mind was Finn.  
I started to wake up and goes right to his cage. "He seems okay." As I carried him towards my other room  
it was the room my girlfriend used to sleep when she's angry with me and doesn't want me near her.  
I've put a glass of water and a lot of grey strawberries yeah I sucked out the red. Then I started to get my ax bass  
and started tuning it but I heard a knock on the door. "Rare for me to ever get some visitors." I opened it and a candy person wearing a butler suit "A Royal Letter" he just said as he kneels down and hands it over to me.  
"Um.. Thanks.." then without a goodbye or anything he just stands up and left.  
then I started reading the letter.

_Dear Marceline,_  
_It's me Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum I am visiting your house this saturday hoping to have a talk with you._  
_My sources tells me that you've traveled long into the land of the slaves, You know how the rest of the Royals of Ooo feels about enslaving, So I'm coming there myself to see what have you done and also to see how well are you doing remember you are the Vampire Queen and should act like one. Your father also agreed that he'll rule the NightOsphere until you are ready to lead it, Immortality is wasted on you. Grave consequences will be applied to you should you break the rule made by the Royals. _

_P.S. I also wanted to see you for so long, staying in that house will make you crazy that I'm afraid that almost killed _  
_someone._

"What the glob!?" well the last part hit right though me. "Fuck it Bonnie.. Hmm.. so today is Thursday."  
I just can't believe it that this would happen right after what I did to Finn what's more is that  
"My ex-girlfriend is coming."

* * *

_**What do you guys think? keep reviewing , favorite and follow this story if you like it then I'll keep on updating it**_  
_***Bows down* "Thank you very much! and see you soon" Jinouga said.**_


	3. Chapter 3: He's MINE!

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and everything else! that little support means a lot for me.**_  
_**So far there was no negative review or message about my stories just some wrong parts and thanks for telling**_  
_**me it helps me improve my stories :3**_  
_**Anyway here it is! :3**_

* * *

**Marceline POV**

"Tomorrow is the day Bonnie is coming" I was sitting on my couch and was looking at old pictures with me and  
my old friend Simon. "He's the only guy who understood and has taken care of me." After receiving his crown  
he became mad with power and soon proclaimed as Ice King "Don't worry Simon I'll keep on living..." He said  
I should keep on living no matter what happens my father abandoned me and has kept on ruling his kingdom  
and now he wants to act like father after a thousand years.. "Jerk!" then my alarm suddenly rings telling me its  
time to feed Finn. "I wonder if he's awake.." I float my way up to my room while bringing his food and a water  
well it was all strawberries, I haven't gotten to the grocery kingdom yet to buy him proper and more nutritious  
foods. "Finn?" I said in quitely while I enter the room , When he heard my voice he falls down the bed and  
started to grab a scissor that was on the table , As he tries his best to balance himself he's crying and his legs  
were shaking "St-s-s-s-s-s-sta-stay ba-back!" his whole body was now trembling with fear. "Finn.. I..."  
"P-pl-please j-just- s-s-stay back!" he drops the scissors and curled his body on the corner of the room.  
Tears started to fell from my eyes_ "What have I done.. in just weeks this strong will boy now trembling"_  
I rush towards him and give him a tight hug "I'm really sorry Finn.. I didn't mean to hurt you that way"  
I felt his whole body shaking and it made my body shake as well "I'll take care of you from now on"  
there I started to cry "It's just that nobody wants to live with a vampire..." He stop crying when I said that  
and he gave me a hug as well there I just lost it, I lost from that simple hug he gave me, for the first time in a  
thousand years I can feel something warm again and I never thought that the slave that I bought would be  
the one giving it to me. After a few minutes I let go of my hug as we both stop crying I put his face in front of me  
"Finn will you stay by my side... forever?" He simply nods "You did buy me right?" as he wipes his tears, I was  
again on the verge of crying _"I just said that nobody wants to live with me and he completely understoods me_  
_he even forgives me about it. After all that I did to him!? in an instant after hearing my side he forgives me!? I _  
_have never seen such kindness, Kindness that can even make a thousand year old vampire feel warm inside"_  
I can think of nothing as my token of gratitude to him so I just locked my lips with him, after kissing him  
passionately he didn't kissed me back _"I guess it's still to early for him to forgive me completely." _  
we were staring at each other while I try to fix the hair that was messing up his face, He's so cute as I felt like  
my heart skipped a beat or something different that I haven't even felt once before, I knew I like him the way  
I felt about me and Bonnie but to him it's something more for him it's like I don't want any girl flirting with him  
or even near him.. "Don't leave me ever okay?" he smiles at me while his lips were still shaking.

**Finn POV**

_"I...I kinda understand her... feeling alone was all I felt while I was in prison" _Only two years and it has changed  
me imagined a thousand plus I was separated but she... she didn't have anyone at all. I see at the clock that  
it was already night and was around nine, after she said she was sorry I don't know why but I just feel her and  
it was enough to forgive her, The whole day I rested and I recently woke up when I looked at the clock  
why body still cries from the wounds that I received. "Finn I've prepared your bath.." Marceline entered the  
room while I was still in bed. "Th-thank you" I smiled a little embarrass _"Moments ago she's my master and now she's like a friend to me, as if nothing happened before." _I tried standing up only to fall on the floor "Let me.."  
she said as she carried me all the way to the bathroom. She help me took off my clothes  
"I... can handle this.." I look down "nonsense Finn you're still injured you need help washing yourself."  
I frowned at her and just laughs at me "Okay..." as she closes the door and let me wash my self.  
_"I haven't had a bath like this for so long... I wonder if mom is okay..?" _Deep in my thoughts I realize I was already  
in the tub for so long I quickly got out and put a towel around my waist. "Here Finn some clothes.."  
"You live here alone but why are there some guy shirts?" she laughs at me "That's mine silly!" I wonder why  
would a girl like her wore men stuff but nevertheless I wear them, it was a blue plain shirt and a dark skinny  
jeans and a black snickers, I saw Marceline looked away from me _"Maybe it's ugly for me.." _ "Come here Finn..."  
she said while patting the other side of the couch telling me to sit "We are gonna watch some movies all night"  
she smile at me then she grabs a blanket as she moves closer and wrap it around both of us.  
_"what the glob? is this what new friends do?" _I seriously had no idea how to make friends or date or worst be in  
a relationship due to father's constant travelling I never got to meet someone and stay with them for at least a  
month, Movie after movie I started to feel sleepy as I yawned "Want to sleep?" she said I simply nods at her  
the she puts her hand on my head and guided it to her lap "Um.. Master?" "Call me Marceline" she winks  
"Um.. Marceline i-is this rig-right?" "Remember Finn you're mine forever" as she kissed me on my forehead and I began to drift away...

**Princess Bubblegum POV **

"It's already 8am! and I'm gonna be late meeting Marceline glob help me if she's sleeping!" my carriage hurried  
its way towards Marceline's house, I arrived a few minutes and I told my driver to return here later.  
_"Oh.. all the lights are off *sighs* she's sleeping..."_ but I was still hoping to meet her and discuss about her  
travelling at the Land of the Slaves hoping she really didn't buy a slave if that's the case things could go bad  
for the NightOsphere and I still have to deal with this Flame Princess who recently taken his father's throne.  
"Will problems never end?" so I peek at the window to see Marceline sleeping while the T.V was turned on  
"Marceline!" I yell and that may have seem to get her attention as I hear someone fell on the floor, picturing it  
on my mind I giggle but when I opened the door it was not Marceline who fell down, It was a boy, blond hair  
and as he looked at me "May I help you?" he seems to notice my crown as he bows down and kisses me hand.  
There have been a lot of suitors that has tried to wooed me but he, a simple form of greeting a royal has made  
me blushed and lose my composure a bit. "What do you want?" Marceline suddenly interrupts with fire in her  
eyes "Well... first of all what's your name?" I turned my attention to the man in front of me "Finn.."  
"And what is it that you do Finn?" he scratches his head "I'm Marceline's sla-" Marceline suddenly shuts his  
mouth with her hand "Hehehe he's my friend from that place.." _"I see what's going on here.."_ I put a hand on Marceline's shoulder "Is he kind?" "Um.. well yeah.." Then I turned my attention to Finn again  
"How would you like to become a knight?" his eyes sparkles as I offer him a knighthood on my kingdom  
"My name is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum and I hereby acknowledge you as a knight of the Candy Kingdom"  
Marceline suddenly hugs Finn from behind and her eyes started to glow red as if somehow provoked.  
"You're not taking him away! He's MINE!"

* * *

_**Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. Ideas and suggestion are always welcome! **_  
_**Don't forget to review, favorite or follow! As long as I know you guys are enjoying this I'll continue this**_  
_**but at least let me know leave a simple review :3 **_


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

_**Hello guys! I'm a little busy so I'll be updating one story at a time :)**_

* * *

**Finn POV**

It's been a week since I accepted Princess Bubblegum's offer. Most people that I'm training with are some banana guards and some candy people, My teacher Rattleballs was the greatest he's kind and is really good with swords  
he's been teaching me the basics as of now but he promised me that he'll teach me some of his moves.  
"Finn.." I hear the princess calling me, she's been calling me after my training and treats me to some food.  
"um.. hey princess" I don't think I'll be able to get over her kindness that she is showing me.  
"We will continue tomorrow" Sir Rattleballs said to me "Thank you Sir Rattleballs" I bow down a little to show my respect to a retired knight and guardian. Bubbl.. I mean Princess Bubblegum leads me to her living room as usual  
I'm surprised that the princess isn't wearing her usual puffy dress but instead a sweatpants and just some blackshirt with some band on it _"I didn't think she's into that kind of stuff"_ to my surpised I was led into a  
different room it has a huge couch it was dark and quite cold but what really got me is that huge television  
screen "We are gonna watch some movies today Finn.." "But Marceline might get angry if got home late.." I said

[Flashback]

"You're not taking him away! He's MINE!" I was a little happy that my mistress didn't want to let go of me but I  
was also afraid that she just doesn't want her toy to be taken away _"Well she's treated me nicely..."_ I thought  
as the princess steps forward somehow provoking my master even more "Relax Marceline..." as she puts a hand  
on my mistress shoulders "I'm not taking him away he's still live here if he wants to." she said as she glance at  
me and smiles. After a long day of talking between the princess and my mistress they've agreed that I should be  
be teached education and manners while I train to become a knight. At that night my mistress walks into my  
romm just as I was about to sleep "Can I sleep with you today?" "O-okay..." I said as she pushed me towards the  
bed and started snuggling me but what's weird is that she kept on sniffing my neck but I didn't mind it.

[End of Flashback]

The princess forced me to stay and watch the movies with her, It's been hours and I don't know what time it was,  
Marceline said I could go to the Candy Kingdom but she didn't want me to get home really late. I started to yawn as the last movie ended. I didn't noticed it but I was already lying down on the couch as I used the princesses lap  
as my pillow "I-I'm sorry princess" I stood up and knelt at her "Finn just call me Bonnibel when it's just us" she  
winks at me as I blush "As you wish Princ- Bo-bonnibel" she giggles "Also I don't like you being formal with me"  
What was all I could think of, me a nobody geting close to a princess and she didn't want me to get all formal  
with her "But prin-" I was cut off as she puts a finger on my lips "That's an order" her face starts to get closer to mine I can smell her sweet candy scent and it was just simply mesmerizing, her beautiful pink her , her smell ,  
and she herself was perfect. Then our lips locked together as she started to kiss me more passionately while I  
just stood there frozen trying to fight her lips who was clearly winning against mine. "FINN!" the doors  
suddenly opened wildly as a paled skin girl with glowing red eyes and clearly pissed looks at us.  
"Mis-mistress!" I yelled "It's Marceline!" she replies back as she approaches us and started dragging me by the collar on my shirt "Hey!" Bubblegum also yells at her "What's your problem!?" she added  
"I... I don't know..." my mistress said as she stops and lets go of me "I-I don't want Finn to.." then Bubblegum  
smiles deviously "I see you're jealous aren't you?" a shade of red was seen on Marceline's face "N-no!" she  
turns around and started rubbing her shoulder, I look at Marceline and Bubblegum suddenly hugs me from  
behind "Really?" she said in a seductive tone Marceline then turns around her eyes widened  
"Fi-fi-finn I-i'm going ho-home com-come on!" she's stuttering it was weird for my vampire-demon master  
to be stuttering or even lose her composure "Okay.." said standing up and thanking the Bubblegum for her  
generosity, before we could leave the room I heard the princess giggles as she started to walk with us.  
"Princess! I bring dire news!" Peppermint Butler said rushing towards her pink majesty  
"The Earl of Lemongrab has again tortured two candy people.." he said as I felt raged inside me once again.

* * *

_**I already had something thought out and it was much better but while I was writing it disappeared **_  
_**"DAMN YOU BRAIN!" anyway it's still part of the story of how Finn will handle the reality of the world they're living in :3 **_  
_**Enjoy ! and always don't forget to leave a review, suggestions and ideas are always welcome! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: The tyrant Earl

_**Late update, there were so many things that had to be done .**_  
_**Anyway here it is :3**_

* * *

"I can't arrest him! I... I can't risk a war with the Lemon Earldom!" The pink haired princess argues with the vampire girl "Ugh.. Bonnie you're naive! I am royalty myself and you were about to arrest me if I bought a slave at that time" she said as more and more people entered the room. Finn was just sitting there listening to who was  
this earl and what are his crimes as he also observes the royalties entering the room.

After a few more minutes the room was full and a meeting convene.  
"We are now going to discuss as to what we will do with the Earl..." Bubblegum said as everyone listens at her.  
"I call for the arrest of Lemongrab!" Marceline said "Father don't you agree?" she added.  
Marceline's dad, Hudson Abadeer just kept quite as she stroke his chin thinking of a better way.  
"I suggest we hold a meeting with him and discuss our terms" Slime Princess suggested.  
As the people around her starts nodding in agreement but another voice joins in.  
"Why not just do what she said?" The fire elemental points at Marceline "It's easy and effective.."  
It got Finn's attention and examines the fire elemental "Woah... she's beautiful.." he said to himself.  
"Flame Princess.." Bubblegum calls "If we waged war with the Earl where will be put it's inhabitants" she added  
And with that all of the royals argues with each other, each one of them pushing their own opinion, Then another  
princess puts a device that started showing images of the Earl and everyone's eyes widened as they saw the  
horror that was happening at the Lemon Earldom, it's people starving , it's houses destroyed or burning , chaos  
was everywhere , as its tyrannic ruler does what he wants and care not for it's people. Finn snapped at what he  
just saw _"Everyone is dying in there and here you guys are still discussing these stupid things!" _he approaches  
Marceline and whispers something, it got everyone's attention as Bubblegum hits herself.  
_"I forgot I still haven't told him no one should interrupts the meeting especially someone who's not of royal"_  
"Young man! is this how you show respect to us?" Hotdog Princess ask in a somehow offending voice...  
"Do not worry he's my knight, It must be important.." Bubblegum said, as everyone else just said "Oh.."  
"Daughter... who's this man is he your courter?" Marceline blushed as she shook her head "No dad!" she said.  
"Please to meet you Mr. Abadeer" as Finn bowed and removed his bear hood revealing his golden hair  
Everyone gasped even Marceline's dad as they all said in unison "A human?" Finn simply nods and left the room  
but there was one more person who was shocked than the rest of them and it was the fire elemental.  
Marceline and Bubblegum saw at how Flame Princess looked at Finn when he removed his hoodie.

Finn hurriedly left the Candy Kingdom and rush towards Marceline's house.  
After arriving at the house he searches everywhere inside the house "Hmm.." he said as he started to make his  
way up to the attic, seeing a chest full of dust it got his attention, *cough* *cough* as he opens it.  
He grabs a black coat, a leather gloves and boots "This is good" he said, but his eyes sparkle as he saw a golden sword still shining as if it was new "Math..." grabbing it he somehow giggled like a girl.

He left the house as silent as possible he didn't want anyone to see him as to where he's going.

"This is it..." as Finn arrived at a castle with lemons on top of it's towers "Castle Lemongrab" he added.  
Looking around there was not a single soul outside "Creepy..." as he starts to approach the walls.  
"Well that was easy.." as he finished climbing the walls but to his surprised there was not a single guard..  
He started walking towards the castle, looking down he saw something unbelievable sight.  
It's guards who was supposed to be protecting the people was the one who's causing all the trouble  
Other guards are executing anyone who gets in their one , some were robbing other peoples gold and food  
what's worst was the guards were raping the women down there and their husbands are killed if they resist.  
Finn's eyes says it all "I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!" he was burning inside as he started running towards  
Castle Lemongrab, Once he entered it was more easier to sneak inside there was no guards or staff at all  
he started going upstairs to the Earl's chaimber and started to hear noises and screams of help, without thinking  
about it he rush to where the voice was and luckily it was inside a huge door. It was clearly the Earl's bedroom

"Ple...please... stop... I'll do anything just please s...st...stop..." it was a girl pleading to stop. Finn kicked the  
door opened and startled both of them.  
the Earl said "Who are you...? Interrupting me is UUUUNNAAACCCEEEEPTTTAAAABBLLLEEE!" the Earl  
was shouting hysterically _"Crazy bastard..."_ Finn thought as he draw his sword, Lemongrab shouted for help  
but with the chaos that was happening down there it was impossible for anyone to hear him.  
"Good... I don't have to gag you anymore" Finn said in a very creepy tone as he stares and smirks at the Earl  
"Move.." he said to the woman, she happily obliged and was scared at the same time not because of what the  
Earl did but what will Finn do to him. Finn punched him in the guts weakening him as he tied his arms and legs  
on the bed. "Please! stop! He...elp me! I... I'll do anything you want!" instead of feeling pity, Finn felt rage  
"Now now... relax Earl.." Finn narrows his eyes at him "Did you stop when she told you to stop?" Finn pointing  
his finger at the candy person. "Irony huh?" Finn chuckles a bit and started working on the pleading Earl.

Morning came, Marceline is just about to arrive at her house after an all night meeting with the royals of Ooo  
"Well... I hope Finn is awake.." giggling her way inside but her mouth became wide opened as he saw  
a humanoid candy person hugging Finn.. "What the junk!?"

* * *

_**Enjoy and please leave a review :3**_  
_**So what do you guys think do you want an OC on this story? just leave a comment if you want :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Knight

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"Princess!" a certain candy butler was shouting outside the room of it's princess so early in the morning.  
"Princess!" again he yelled

"Whaaat!?" the princess yells back, annoyed at the noise so early in the morning.

"You must see this quickly" Peppermint Butler said, somehow the princess knew this was important, he has  
never tried and disturbed the princess unless it's truly important.

The Princess opens the door slowly and clearly still sleepy "Yes?" she said to the butler as her eyes were still closed "A report from the messenger you've sent earlier" he said, the princess quickly remembers the event  
where everyone had a meeting on how to deal with the Earl.

[Flashback]

"So it is decided then?" Princess Bubblegum said infront of everyone, Everyone was quite and just nods at the  
pink princess, Flame Princess tried to reason with them as to why not just blow up the entire Earldom but seeing that no one even agreed with her she just kept quite and finally give in with the rest.

"I will send a messenger right now, requesting his attendance at the next meeting." she stood up  
"I'll send each one of you a message when a date and a meeting place is decided" she added, and with that all of them stand and nods at the princess. Each of them started to leave until it was Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum was left alone.

"What can I do for you, Flame Princess?" Bubblegum said, as she was just about to leave the room

"If anything happens at all, please inform me and I'll quickly offer my help" she said, as much as it was weird for Bubblegum she just won't turn down a help that's being offered. But what really freak her out is that when a meeting in convened between the royals she'd just sit there quitely not saying a single word.

_"Could it be Finn?" _she thought _"No I'm just... freaking out.." _ she chuckles quitely not wanting the fiery princess to hear her laugh, she did saw how Flame Princess looked at Finn it was like she saw something interesting.

"Thank you, Flame Princess" the princess said as she gestures her hand for both of them to leave the room.

[End of Flashback]

"Get me Flame Princess and tell her that we are going to Earldom." she said "Oh and get Finn too.." she added.

* * *

"Ma...Ma...Marceline?" Finn's entire body was shaking with fear seeing how her 'Mistress' eyes glow blood red

"Explain" the vampire said coldly and with authority. It was as if a wife saw her husband cheating.

"I...I rescued... her.." Finn was stuttering

"Yes" the girl said "She rescued me from Ea.." however she was cut off by Finn's hand in her mouth. Causing her to blush and causing the pissed vampire to be more pissed.

"The pack of wolves last night RIGHT?" Finn said, his facing says to ride with him.

"Y..yes.. yes that's right" the candy person said, as she laughs nervously hoping it was enough for the vampire infront of her to buy it.

"Alright" Marceline sighs "But... get out." she said pointing her hand to the door.

The candy person nodded and simply agrees with her. "Thanks, Finn" she said while kissing his cheek.

Finn chuckles, nodding slowly to the candy person heading outside. She simply bows at Marceline and finally getting out of the house.

"What?" Finn said looking at Marceline. Her eyes narrowed at Finn, causing the boy to sweatdrop.

Marceline lets out a deep breath, Finn stood up and offers her breakfast.

"I'm tired..." she said, hugging Finn from behind and letting the both of them relax at the couch.

"Um... Ma.." the boy was cut off "Shhh..." Marceline interjects and just hugs him tighter.

_"Ugh... the smell of that candy person got stuck on my..."_ She stops her thought and tries to resist the urged to laugh from what she started calling Finn inside her mind.

* * *

"My king" a messenger bows at the ruler of the Fire Kingdom "A message from the grassland" he added

Flame Princess's got curious the only message she receives is a meeting with the royals.  
"Maybe this is the schedule on the next meeting" she mutters to herself.

She started to read the message, clearly it's Princess Bubblegum's handwriting.

_Flame Princess, _

_ This is Bonnibel Bubblegum, Ruler and Princess to the Candy Kingdom. _

Flame Princess rolls her eye. "Why can't she be 'not' formal sometime" then she begins to continue reading.

_We have received word that something terrible has happened at the Earldom. _  
_ I'm kinda hoping for your help. Your presence is needed. _  
_ Please bring only one or two guards, we don't want them getting hostile on us._  
_Also I'm bringing only one personnal guard, It's Finn._  
_ since you've already saw him, I think you'll be more comfortable if you already know my guard._

"Get me to the Candy Kingdom now" the fiery princess said "What about your personal guard you-" a certain fire person was stopped by a hand in front of him "Do you question me?" the princess said.  
"Of course not, My king" he said, as he started to kneel down and shake. "Good" she replies happily.

* * *

"Mis... Marceline, I haven't had a bath since last night. um... I kinda smell bad.." Finn said hoping to break from the hug of the vampire queen. It's not that Finn didn't like it but he kinda smells bad and she's hugging him at least a few hours now.

"It's okay" said Marceline, as she somehow teases Finn by sniffing on him.

"Do...don't sniff me, please..." he said

Marceline giggles at how cute Finn is when being tortured, then she insert her legs between Finn's.

This caused Finn to gasped, and Marceline giggling some more. She started to move her leg up and down  
Finn's legs. Finn lets out a moan as quite as he can hoping that her mistress won't hear it but it was a sad attempt.  
Marceline hears it and giggles some more _"How innocent is this boy?" _ then sudden thoughts of how she can tease Finn all day long was cut off by a knock on a door.

"I'll get it!" Finn said, breaking free from Marceline. Marceline frowns at how he saw Finn so happy to finally break from her.

"Well... this is fine... for now" she said, smiling as he follows Finn towards the door.

"Yes?" Finn said, upon opening the door he saw two humanoid candy people, wearing full steel plate armor, steel pauldron ,steel gauntlets , steel greaves, steel boots, and a red cape with an insignia of the Candy Kingdom and two sword clashing and a shield at the very end.

The two candy person smiles at Finn "Sir" they've said in unison as they pointed down them a chest.

"Sir?" Finn was surprised at being called sir so suddenly "What's this?" he asked.

One of the candy person handed him down a scroll

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum has ordered you to become her personal guard and a full pledged knight."  
as they both kneel down in Finn "The Princess is now requesting your presence" one of the knight said.

Finn was taken aback by this things, he never understood why the Princess suddenly chooses him.

"Cool" said Marceline as she hugs Finn from behind but this time it wasn't so tight. "Better changed now Finn"  
Marceline added, Finn grabbing the chest heads towards the bathroom to change. "Please wait there.."  
Marceline said to the two knights.

While Finn was changing into his armor, Marceline closes the door and hears the conversation between  
the two knights.

"Do you think the princess likes this guy?" he said while chuckling.

"The boy is certainly innocent enough not to cheat his way up" the other one said somehow approving of Finn

"Yes, I don't think that guy is bad or malicious at all. Did you see his face when we knelt down?" the knight said as they both started laughing, Meanwhile Marceline smiles behind the door to see that even someone who didn't know Finn already likes him.

"Finn what's taking so..." Marceline's eyes widened as he saw Finn in his armor "wow" she mutters to herself

"Marceline, can you please help me with this?" He handed his cape to Marceline which she happily puts around Finn, clearly Finn took a bath before wearing his armor _"The smell of that candy girl is finally gone" _ Marceline smiling then he kisses Finn on his cheek. "Thanks" he said shyly.

"Goodluck!" Marceline said as Finn was escorted by the other two knights in a carriage "Thanks!" he yells back and waves his hand as the carriage started to move.

* * *

Flame Princess recently arriving in front of Princess Bubblegum's castle.

"Shall we go now?" The fiery princess said, as Bubblegum was just about to greet her.

"We are waiting for Finn" she said "Where's your guard anyway?" the pink princess added

"Don't need one" she smiles sheepishly.

Moments later another carriage arrives in front of the two princess who were talking. The two candy knights got out first and kneels down at their princess, the princess told them to stand up and return to their duties.  
And then he came out, a new armor shining brightly as the sun hits it, his golden hair and everything about him  
causes the two princess to drop their jaws.

"Uh.. hello" he said, smiling at them clearly shy at how he looks.

"Huh? ahh! yeah hi!" Princess Bubblegum stutters still can't believe how he looked like in a armor.

Finn then turns his attention at Flame Princess, he simply nods and smiles at her.

"Shall we go?" The pink princess said. "Where?" Finn replied "I'll tell you all about it on the way"  
As the three of them rides another carriage and heads off towards Earldom.

"I forgot my sword..." he said, loud enough for the two princesses to hear  
Bubblegum facepalm herself but that's why he likes Finn.  
"Go to Marceline's house" Bubblegum said to the driver as Flame Princess giggles.

* * *

_**Enjoy ! :3**_  
_**Please do tell on how you like this chapter or not ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Captain of the Knights

_"I seek to promote peace, but commit murder" - One of the three great ironies. _

* * *

'Calm down...' Finn thought, as the princess of flames continued to stare at him. Starting to sweat as things got more and more awkward than it's ever been.  
The young knight has never met any royalty except for Princess Bonnibel in which she personally ordered him not to be formal with her.  
'Why's she staring at me? Do I look that bad in this armour?' deciding that staring back at her won't be much of a good idea the young knight just stared outside hoping that she would stop staring at him.

Princess Bubblegum wasn't oblivious as to what was happening inside the carriage, seeing as how Flame Princess suddenly took interest outside her kingdom and for the first time she's much more active than the last few years of meeting. The princess silently chuckles 'Young Love' she thought, however deep inside her  
she didn't like at how anyone but her looks at her young knight.

"We've arrived, your majesty" the driver said, the carriage stop and their eyes widened as they all got out.

"What the..." Princess Bubblegum was stop as explosion and screams of pain and agony can be heard inside Castle Lemongrab.

It wouldn't take a smart one to know what's going on, smoke caused by fire was engulfing the the blue sky, the scream of people and those who are terrorizing it and those who are in pain was mixed up , long story short it was total anarchy in there.

"We better call some soldiers down here and restore order!" Bubblegum was furious, for the first time it kinda scared Finn, he was the one who's responsible for it. However he remained composed and order the driver to return to the Candy Kingdom immidiately, the driver nods his head and quickly rushed to the kingdom.

'Tch. I didn't they'd be this stupid to cause these chaos, I knew if I kill that bastard everything would be back to normal..' walking back towards the two girls.

"Princess, your orders?" the boy was expecting an order like 'wait for the army' thing but the next thing she said was unexpected.

"We're going in" she said, and before Finn could even respond she raised her hand "the army can wait" she added as she and Flame Princess entered.

'This is such a drag...' he thought and soon followed the two girls inside, Once inside it was even more chaotic than they ever expected, murder, robbery, rape, and everything else was being done. "Hey baby!" one lemon person suddenly jumps in front of Princess Bubblegum with lust and only lust in his eyes he could never be considered a person anymore, before even reaching the gummy princess his head was slice off by Finn.

"Disgusting.." he said, as the princess who's made of gum narrowed her eyes.

'Did he ever killed a person before? sure we've been training him but anyone who's gonna kill for the first time will always hesitate' however she shrugged of the thought for there were more important things to handle at the moment.

Then behind the fiery princess another lemon person attempts to violate her.

But before Finn could ever reach her the lemon guy was suddenly roasted 'Yikes, I don't wanna get into her bad side' the boy suddenly felt a chill down his spine when Flame Princess smiled at him innocently and just after she burned that guy to crisp.

"Let's hurry" Bubblegum said , the other two nodded and followed them into his keep, the halls were quite... too quite as if it was abandoned.

"This is weird, he's usually so paranoid that guards are roaming these halls every second." Bubblegum said

"Think this is a trap?" Flame Princess ask

"No... he's not that smart to pull off a trap, he usually captures them using his guards" the gummy one replied.

"Finn, what do you think?" Bonnibel Bubblegum asked.

"Let's not waste any more time, if that crowd below decides to enter his castle we are done for" he replied

"Yeah I agree on that one, even though I can burn them all down... I'd rather not" the flame elemental agreed to what Finn has decided.

And with that they rushed towards his chambers 'No guards at all' Bubblegum thought 'something's wrong here' she added. As they run towards the door to his chamber Finn took the lead then ramming himself on the door. The door was clearly destroyed not much of it was left. The two princesses gasped as they saw The Earl of Lemongrab, Finn however remained a poker face.

"Someone murdered the Earl!" Bubblegum yelled, she was clearly pissed not that he pity the death of the Earl rather she was quite happy that he's gone but his sudden disappearance could cause the balance of power in Ooo to shift, with one of it's larger kingdoms gone, others will surely plan or even attempt an attack to take control of Ooo.

"Tch! the people downstairs have begone to enter the castle" Finn suddenly puts his hand on Bubblegum's shoulder telling her it was time to go.

"We need to move now! They're killing everyone who isn't part of them" Flame Princess said as she threw a fireball at the wall causing it to explode.

Finn examines the area and quickly found their way out "Come on!" he yelled, Princess Bubblegum was still cursing whoever it was that killed the Earl.  
'Ugh!' Finn rolled his eyes and carried the pink princess bridal style "Oooofff!" he felt the heaviness of his armor added by the weight of the princess as they jump down into the walls of the castle.

Finn saw on the horizon a small army, marching it's way to the castle that they're in 'Finally!' he said. Flame Princess melted the walls making it a very long slide.

"That's so cool!" he yelled as his eyes sparkle to what FP has done.

'He's childish huh.. but it's kinda cute' she thought as she slide down first, then not a second later Finn who is still carrying the pissed princess slide down as well.

* * *

A few minutes later the army has assemble at the doorstep of Lemongrab Castle.

"People of the Lemon Kingdom, please calm down and surrender, we don't want anymore fatalities and if you comply with us you won't be hurt" Bubblegum said in a speaker. The people inside was preparing for a fight. 'Funny a few moments ago they were killing each other now they're fighting with each other' Finn thought as she stood behind the pink princess and Flame Princess beside him.

While the princess continued to negotiate with the people, Finn and Flame Princess got to talk to each other, telling each other how's life for them and anymore, well for Finn he has hidden the fact that he was bought as a slave by Marceline the Vampire Queen. And Flame Princess hids the part where his father has kept her inside a lamp and just got out a few years ago.

"Finn, it's hopeless... they won't negotiate, they said they want a kingdom where they are free but you yourself saw what they've done moments ago" The Princess of the Candy Kingdom said "If you see any possible civilians then don't kill them, honestly it's your choice" she added

"Wait! you want me to go there alone?" Finn said nervously, Flame Princess and Bonnibel Bubblegum face palmed their faces 'A little dense are we' they both thought but still they couldn't blame him she didn't say anything in detail.

Chuckling to herself "No silly! You get to command your personal army... _Captain"_ she smiled as she whispered the 'Captain' part to his ear, Flame Princess felt butterflies flying inside her stomach seeing how close Finn and Bubblegum were.

Finn's jaw dropped, he was no more than a rookie and now promoted to a captain. "Close you're mouth, Finn" Princess Bubblegum said while forcing herself not to laugh at the boy's face. "Sorry, Princess!" rubbing his neck "It's just that..." the boy was cut off with a finger in his lips "I know now do what you must" she whispered seductively, Flame Princess rolled her eyes clearly not wanting the scene.

* * *

"Um... Attack!?" Finn commanded his army well not really, the soldiers laughed at the sight of their leader however they all knew and understand fully well why he's like that, they just hope that he won't be like that in the years to come. Feeling a little embarrass, the soldiers roared as they charge towards the gates  
"FOR THE _CAPTAIN!" _they said while some soldiers laugh harder than before, their laugh wasn't insulting at all it was more like fun and nothing more than that.

Wiping out the Lemon people was so easy it didn't even took an hour. Most people who were spared were mostly women and children they were promised that they will received help from the Candy Kingdom so long as they don't cause trouble to themselves and to the others.

* * *

Finn got home only to be welcomed by a warm hug from Marceline.

"So how's your day?" she ask

"I.. don't wanna talk about it" blushing from the embarrassment that happened a few hours ago he chuckled.

"Come on..." Marceline puts her face few inches from Finn's and puts up her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay.." Finn said smiling "But I gotta take a shower first" he said

After that they both sat comfortably in the sofa, leaning her head on his shoulder the vampire girl snuggled more into her property. As the boy continued to tell the story, Marceline didn't like hearing the word Flame Princess and Bonnibel. However it's her time with Finn and she doesn't wanna ruin it.  
hugging his left arm the girl fell asleep comfortably in the arms of her love.

* * *

_That's about it for now. I hoped you guys liked it! :)_

As always a big THANK YOU! for the great reviews.. :)


End file.
